misfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Proljetni praznici (mail)
Ovo je sadržaj maila '''Proljetni praznici' kojeg je Dejan Drabić poslao 14. travnja 2014.'' Poštovani MISovke i MISovci, kako ću izbivati ovih dana (jednostavnim rječnikom: idem na zasluženi odmor), tako ćemo ovaj tjedan i vama dati zasluženi odmor. No, kako bi ipak trebalo nešto i ponavljati, molio bih da napravite slijedeće: Program u kojem će jedna kugla ići na vrhu prozora desno do kraja, pa onda lijevo do kraja i tako naizmjence (određenom stalnom brzinom). Kako smo odradili primjer gdje ste vidjeli kako se dodaje objektu slika, tako bi bilo OK da nacrtate (mislim da bi bilo bolje skinuti s weba) neku sliku ratnog (malog) broda. Isprogramirate da pomakom miša on ide lijevo-desno. E, sada... Ovo je fakat zahtjevno, zar ne??? No, svatko onoliko koliko može. Ali, važno je istraživati. Upravo sada ćete spoznati koliko pratite gradivo i koliko ste spremni to ipak i naučiti. A ne da samo dolaziti i odlaziti. Zabavno... Uhhhhh... No, idemo dalje sa zadatkom. Zamislimo da na klik mišem vi pucate. Možete ispucati samo 1 metak (može biti slika nekog projektila). nakon pucnja on se kreće prema gore. Ako pogodi kuglu, napravite bilo što po izboru. Ehhh, sad ste u problemu, zar ne??? Pomoć??? Prije nego idem na pomoć, samo da spomenem kako Smallbasicaši nek to rade u njemu, a oni webovci koristeći HTML5 Canvas i javascript (možete si pomagati i JQuery-em uz onaj fantastičan link na pomoć). Dakle, POMOĆ??? Sad, sve ne znate. To je točno. Stoga, nemojte biti razočarani ako napravite samo pomak kugle i mišem slike. To je već uspjeh. Sve bolje od toga je fantazija za ostale smrtnike. Smrtnike??? Naravno. Programeri su ipak čudaci, zar ne??? :-)) Čudaci ili čarobnjaci, uhhh... Sad više ne znam... E, idemo malo razmišljati kak programeri. Može? Imamo neki prozor (webovci imaju Canvas) i program koji se izvodi. Spoznali smo da ljudsko oko ne može zamjetiti pomake brzine od cca 25 slika u sekundi, što znači da program 25 puta u sekundi mora raditi sve potrebne radnje. Supač, jer to je fakat jako, jako brzo. Kod gibanja, SmallBasicaši, NE SMIJETE koristiti ANIMATE, jer to otpada kod igrica - većinom. Animacija se radi "movingom". Sad, "Timer" nismo odradili, pa ga pokušajte pronaći. Jer, svakih 1/25 sekunde mogli bismo odraditi kaj bismo htjeli. Pomicati kružić, pomicati projektil te provjeriti da li smo pogodili projektilom krug (kolizija). Na MouseMove ćemo ipak pomicati miša, pa nam to ne treba, kao i na klik mišem pucati... Sve ostalo je MAŠTA. Mašta??? Da, mašta radi svašta... Evo nekaj kaj rade programeri, a ne znate kaj je, a tiče se mog posla (da vam bude "interesting"), a učpravo sam izveo: 1. kreirao sam SSH ključ (privatni i javni). Pretvorio ga u PPK format za Putty. Uhhh, treba napraviti SSH konekciju na server koji je "tko zna gdje". Loada se u njega ključ, popune podaci serveratora i to je to... hahahaaaa, pa i ne baš tak "simple", pa ipak... Slijede i podaci za "tuneliranje". Opet novi podatak??? Tuneliranje je metoda kojom stvorite "tunel" (kao da ga iskopate i on je SAMO vaš, jer je zaštićen vraški dobrom lozinkom) do vašeg servera. Neću baš u detalje, ipak niste punoljetni. :D Kad definiramo tunel, a spojimo se preko SSH konekcije, podesimo portove za pristup nekom servisu (ovdje se radi o pristupu MySQL bazi) i eto - BINGO. Klikneš, upucaš vraški prljavu lozinku i spojen si. Onda u nekom od preglednika (mi bismo ipak kak programeri rekli "brovzera") upišemo podatke serveratora, korisničkog imena baze, lozinku iste te ime SHEME.... Ajoj, opet nekaj novo - ha? Webovci, morate to fakat naučiti... MORATE i GOTOVO! Klik mišem i spojili smo se iz našeg malog MISa, ali VELIKOG srca, na neki serverator u "Tunguziji" (nepoznata zemlja velike udaljenosti od našeg središta svijeta). Zakaj mi je to trebalo??? Pitate se? I ja... Mogel sam lijepo, uz pijuckanje egzotičnog čaja medom obogaćenog uz kockice vaše najomiljenije Milke, gledati telku i polako nakupljati kalorije za nogač idući mjesec. Ha??? kaj velite??? Ali NE.... Vaš (M)UČITELJ je ipak odlučio uspostaviti kvadrišpijunskituneliranuvezuspodacimaonkrajsvijetaitransferiratiznanstvenofantastičnepodatke... Hahahaaaaa.... Da, počelo mi je sve to škoditi. Zar ne??? Dakle, vrijeme je da mi odobrite nekoliko dana (ne)zasluženog odmora. Stoga, dragi moji, vidimo se IDUĆE SRIJEDE u 19:15. raduje me kaj ćete me nekaj pitati mailom i kaj ćete mi slati brdo vaših primjera i rješenja. Jer, najbolji će iduće godine ostvariti svoj san i biti NAJ razvojni inženjeri kakve je Međimurje moglo samo sanjati... Laka noć svima!!! Dejan Drabić, mag. inf. predsjednik udruge "MIS" mob: 098.331.114 e-mail: info@udruga-mis.hr web: www.udruga-mis.hr privatni e-mail: ddrabic@gmail.com